A Day In The Life Of HOtaru Tomoe
by RavenChristina
Summary: A day in the life.


A Day in the Life of Hotaru Tomoe

By

Scoutfan22

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the wonderful, enigmatic, charming and beautiful Hotaru Tomoe (though I wish I did). I do own this storyline and idea.

Summary: a day in the life. "You know, they say that life is like a box of chocolates. Well, then I've got to have a chocolate allergy. Not that my life is bad…"

Notes: a bit based on my life. My friends and teachers definitely have influenced the characters I put in this. This takes place after Stars, and she's a freshman at Crossroads High school while Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto are juniors (and yes, Rei still goes to T.A. Academy). I've also made her a Christian, ok?

Dedication: Miss Blumenfield, my ceramics teacher. You are so cool, and so artistic that I am truly inspired by you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…

I open one eye and glare witheringly in the direction of my alarm clock as it continues its insistent droning. The other eye opens and I sit up, stretching. At that moment my radio kicks in after the alarm goes off.

"Ohayo Tokyo! It's a beautiful day today folks, with a temperature of 70 degrees and clear skies. Here's Dido with 'White Flag'!

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…"

I really like this song. I mean, I haven't been in love yet, but hey, it's still so perfectly miserable in a good way. Think about it. Always being in love, even if the person you're in love with doesn't love you anymore?

Geeze, I'm too much of a damn romantic.

As I button up my blouse and adjust the bow in front, I catch my reflection in my mirror. I definitely look like a teenager, though at moments I realize I'm older than I look. A little taller than Ami, I'm no longer the shortest of the Senshi. I stand there for a moment longer, just watching myself.

As a last minute thing, I go over to my jewelry box and open it. After rifling through it I take out the silver cross that Papa gave to me. You know, I was baptized Roman Catholic and received my first communion in my past. My papa converted so he could marry my mother, and he told me that Mama wanted me to be raised Christian as she was. I could enter confirmation classes if I wanted to.

The question is, do I want to?

Boy I'm philosophical this morning.

I slip the necklace on as I go downstairs. I pause to collect my bag and go into the kitchen.

This morning Haruka-papa is preparing breakfast, which means it's either pancakes or French toast. She turns, and I giggle because she's wearing Michiru-mama's apron that says "kiss the cook".

"Ohayo Hime-chan. How'd you sleep?"

I go over and kiss her cheek, "Fine. Where are Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama?"

"Well, Setsuna is coming, and Michi just went out to the front to get the paper. French toast?"

"Yes please." I say as I sit down. At that moment, Setsuna-mama comes in, dressed for work at the observatory. I have to say, I envy her sometimes. I wish I had that beautiful olive-tan skin instead of my own pale coloring. Then I'd be more mysterious and beautiful…

"Good Morning, Hotaru-chan. How did you sleep?" she asks me in English. I reply, and she smiles. She's been teaching me since I was five.

Suddenly the kitchen door opens and in steps Michiru-mama. "Ohayo all!" she chirps as she comes in. She kisses Haruka-papa on the cheek and sits down beside Setsuna-mama. Haruka brings the food to the table and we begin to eat.

Now, let me tell you, there have been times when our life wasn't this easy. There was a period of time where we didn't speak to each other for months, right after the fight with Galaxia…

I forgave them eventually, but it was harder for my Setsuna-mama to forgive Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. I think it was because she trusted them to never betray us, and I believe it hurt her immensely. I have to say that I agree with her; it did hurt.

I finish first and stand up. After kissing my guardians goodbye I exit the house and begin walking. For the first time in a long time I'm the first at the place where we all meet in the morning. As I look around, suddenly a hand covers my eyes. "Guess who?" the bubbly voice asks.

"Hmm… let me see… Minako?"

"Aw man, how'd you know it was me?" the blonde says as she steps out from behind me. "Only you Minako. Only you would do that." I reply. "Yeah you're right." She says with a grin.

"Hey guys!" Makoto's voice calls, with Ami and Usagi following her. Well, I suppose Ami is really attached to Makoto's arm and Usagi is following behind them. Ever since she and Mako started dating they've been pretty inseparable. It's cute to watch them, but I get a little jealous at times. Minako waves, and when they catch up to us, we begin walking.

I hang back a little bit so I can wait for Rei to catch up with us. She always meets us just after we cross Seventh Street. Sure enough, here she comes. "Hey Hotaru-chan!" she says as she walks up beside me.

For some reason I've always been fascinated with Rei. Something about her intrigues me so much. Maybe it's because we both could be taken for sisters or at least relatives. Or maybe it's just the way she seems so connected to her faith and spirituality while I seem so lost…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homeroom:

About fifteen minutes later I'm sitting in homeroom, watching as my homeroom teacher Paz-sensei fiddles with the PowerPoint projector. The recent influx of teachers seems to be from America. Paz-sensei is from somewhere in the southwest region, I think.

She looks funny in the uniform that's required for the teachers to wear. I think she'd be more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt.

I take out my CD player and put on the head phones. I press play, and the voice of Loving Spoonful fills my head.

"Do you believe in magic?

In a young girl's heart?

How the music can free her

Whenever it starts

And it magic

If the music is groovy

It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie…"

I like this song. It kind of reminds me of my Haruka-papa teaching me how to dance. I guess I must've been about five or six at the time, and we just spent a whole afternoon dancing.

The clock turns to 9:15, and Paz-sensei gathers her things so the math teacher can come in. I take my headphones off and put them around my neck as I take out my math work book. Ugh, I detest math… oh well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math (1st Pd):

Ozuna-sensei sits at her desk and grades papers, while the rest of us work on our bookwork.

Ok, um, let's see… "x+710 Solve for x." Huh? Oh, this can't get any worse can it? Ok, ok, um…

Next to me Kai-kun is doodling on his paper instead of solving it. It looks like… Jesus surfing? Ha-ha, that's funny! Kai-kun has a habit of doing that. Ok, back to work, here comes Ozuna-san!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English (2nd Pd):

"All right, who would like to read this sentence?" Simpson-sensei asks. I'm taking this class at junior level, so I have to switch classrooms. I usually sit behind Ami.

Ami, Umino and mine's hands shoot up. Simpson-sensei smiles and says, "Let someone else try it."

Her eyes look around and catch Usagi snoring. Uh oh. "Tsukino-san!"

Our princess bolts right up, "24!"

"Tsukino-san, read the sentence on the board!"

"Uh, ok. Um…" Usagi's eyes squint as she shakily reads out, "Oh… what a… tangled web we weave… when first we learn to deceive!"

"Very good Tsukino-san! Anyone else want to try?"

Hurry up, will you? Only ten more minutes till lunchtime!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime:

"Cause I wanted to fly

And you gave me your wings

And time

Held its breath so I could see

Yeah

That you set me free

When I was alone

You came around when I was down

You pulled me through

And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you…"

As I sit and eat my lunch in my corner of my homeroom class, the song "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch plays over my headphones. The music seems to speak to me so deeply and directly.

Lately I'd been having such strange dreams. In them I think I'm Death from "The Sandman" comics, and I come to take the life of someone. When I reach out to take their hands, these bright midnight-blue eyes shine at me, and I realize that they're familiar to me…

I know this is going to sound crazy, but this midnight-blue eyed man has been in my dreams for a long time… and I'm kind of in love with him. The funny thing is I've never seen his face.

Oh well. Time for third period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceramics I (4th Pd):

I love clay. It's such an easy medium to work with; while it's still wet anyway. If you mess up, you can just mush it, wedge it and start again. I think it also helps that I have a really awesome teacher, Hanabi-sensei. She's so cool, because she's what you call and artist of all forms. She writes poetry, does performance art, and makes ceramics... She really does a lot.

Right now I'm working on a mortar and pestle for Setsuna-mama. She's really getting into cooking and stuff, and she needs something to smash garlic and herbs with.

I roll a thick coil and add a knob at the end and a ball at the other. Ok, now I just gotta go get—

"Hey Tomoe-san!"

Oh no. it's Morisano-kun. He's this sweet but annoying geek of a boy who's got this huge crush on me, and he has this habit of following me around like a sick puppy. I've told him really nicely that I'm not interested in him like that but he hasn't really gotten the hint…

"Hello Morisano-kun. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you were going to the concert at the shopping district tomorrow night."

I bite my lip as grab the leather-hard pestle and sit back at my seat. How do I explain to him that I'm in love with a dream boy who doesn't exist, but somewhere in my deepest heart I wish that he did and that he was coming for me someday?

After a moment I exhale through my teeth. "I'm sorry Morisano-kun. I—"

"No, it's all right. I'll just ask Gabi-san instead."

I sweat-drop as he goes off on his merry little way. Boys…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:58… 3:59… 4:00! Free at last!

As I race out the door, the others catch up to me, and Usagi begins to complain. "I don't understand why all my teachers have to pick on me all the time!"

Ami smiles from her place beside Makoto. "They do it because they want you to succeed, Usa-chan."

Minako grins and pats our princess on the shoulder. "Just be glad it's Friday and they didn't give us any homework."

I sigh as I watch my friends laugh and talk. Well, just another day in my life…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's done! 6/30/2005 10:19 PM


End file.
